Will as a young kid
by TempestStormBFFofMax
Summary: UPDATED:: Ever thought about everything Will did as a child? Well, I have too, thus the leading to this story. LOL. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought it would be fun to right about when Will was a young child and about all the mischief he got into. Please R&R, no flames though please. The first chapter isn't going to be very long because I don't have the time to type that much right now. Also, since this is just a spurt of a moment idea, and I don't know off the top of my head what Will might have done when he was little… if you have any ideas tell me in reviews and I can use them in later chapters! Thanks! :D**_

Will watched the kitchen window with large brown eyes from the top branches of a tree on the ground floor as one of Master Chubb's apprentices put two steaming pies on the windowsill to cool. His mouth watered at the sight, Master Chubb's pies were legendary for their taste. Would it be possible for him to get the pies without getting caught, though?

He heard the loud door of the fief open and swing shut, he looked around as a small group of people exited, talking loudly and laughing to one another. Will bit his lip, his eyes swung automatically back up to the kitchen window, the apprentice was now gone from sight. Will shifted uneasily on the thin branch he was perched on; was it worth it? He didn't even need to think about it longer a second. Yes, Master Chubb's pies were well worth it.

How could he go about getting them, he thought. His mind was working fast, he knew that there was a good sized drain he could easily climb up, as well as just climbing the outside of the tower. Or he could go up the stairs and just slip into the kitchen when he was sure no one was in there.

He raked his brain for the best possible answer before deciding that he was just wasting time trying to think it though thoroughly, and that by the time he found a suitable plan the pies would already be gone and in the bellies of different people. He would just have to move quickly and think fast if he wanted any chance in getting at least one of the cooling pies.

Will moved down the tree easily, his feet and hands moving on there own a chord. The branches dipped and moved under his weight, but he hardly noticed. The second his feet touched more sturdy limbs he looked down, he was hardly more than a meter or two above the ground, and he pushed himself out of the tree.

He landed quietly on the balls of his feet, and hardly made any noise at all as he started across the browned summer grass towards the fief door. Will switched direction halfway across and slipped into the large drain that he knew lead up to the kitchen. It was the easiest way, he decided, being that it was broad daylight and he would surely be noticed it he tried any other way.

As he neared the drain he chanced a glance around him, no body was even looking in his direction. He let out a silent sigh or relief. He slipped into the drain easily. It was slimy and coated in unknown stuff that smelt horrible. Will began to work his way up the drain slowly. The slime made his progress slow and the smell sure didn't help one bit. He tried breathing though his mouth, but gagged on the taste of the odder and decided that he'd rather smell it than throw up or get sick.

Will's foot slipped from beneath him and his arms flew out to stop his fall. He only just managed to hold his position and not slide back down to the very bottom. The side of his face brushed against the fowl smelling substance that coated the drain and he made a disgusted face.

"It'll all be worth it." He muttered to himself, pushing his face away from the drain. "It'll all be worth it."

His mouth watered at the thought of tasting the savory pies, and he pushed himself further up the drain, wondering how much further he had to climb before he reached where he wanted to be.

It wasn't much longer though when his hand curled around the top of the drain and he froze. Was any one up there now? He moved his other hand besides the other one and pulled his head just far enough out of the drain to look around. His heart raced, Master Chubb was standing in the middle of the kitchen talking softly to one of his cooks, but his heart slowed slightly as he realized that the pies were still cooling on the window.

Will lowered himself back down into the drain, leaving only the tips of his fingers curled around the edge of the drain as a precaution so he wouldn't slip. He tucked his chin to his chest to make sure his head was low enough in the drain so he couldn't be seen without looking straight down into the drain.

The sound of footsteps and the kitchen door swinging open made him look up again. Both the cook and Master Chubb were gone! Will smiled widely and pulled him self out of the drain. His legs were slightly stiff, and he stumbled slightly as he made his way as quiet as he could across the kitchen towards the pies. He jumped over a pot that had fallen off the counter at some point and reached out to grab both of the pies.

Loud voices from outside the kitchen door made his heart freeze, the voices, he could tell, were getting closer. Will grabbed both of the pies and made a dash for drain, but realized to late that he and the pies wouldn't work going back down. There was no way for him to hold both and still climb, and that was a big fall to the ground floor.

Will's heart pounded loudly in his chest and he heard the doorknob on the door rattle as someone started to turn it.

Sir Rodney and Master Chubb entered the kitchen still talking. Chubb looked around the kitchen easily; nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"I swear I heard something." Sir Rodney said, also looking around the room.

"Well, no one's here." Master Chubb shrugged. "Maybe you should get your hearing check- Where are my pies!" He yelled, rushing to the window where his apprentice had left two pies to cool. "They're gone!"

"No, they're not," Sir Rodney said, motioning to the counter. "They're right there, in plain sight. Maybe you need your sight checked out."

"That's not where I left them!" The cooking master was looking around the kitchen, looking for anything else that was out of place, but came up empty handed.

Sir Rodney shrugged. "Then you're apprentice must have moved them while you were gone."

Master Chubb shook his head for a second, he was unsure about why the pies were moved but couldn't come up with any other reason. "He must have." He finally concluded.

Will held his breath; he could clearly hear the two craft masters talking from inside the small cupboard he'd managed to fit into at the last second. He didn't have time to hide the pies or put them back where he'd gotten them, so he just stuck them on the closest counter he could reach, than hid him self as best he could.

"Well, they're still here, can we just get them and go? I'm starved." Sir Rodney said dryly. Will couldn't see his expression, but guessed from his tone that he wasn't very happy.

Will heard the shuffle of movement as Master Chubb grabbed the pies off the counter and passed them to the battle master to hold.

"Just a second, I have to grab some plates."

Will felt his stomach sink and he looked around in the dark only to have his fears doubled. He was hiding in the cupboard that had plates and bowls. He could hear Master Chubb moving closer and he held his breath. There was nowhere for him to go now, nowhere else to hide. He heard Chubb's hand grab onto the handle of his hiding spot and the door swung open, leaving him looking up into the furious eyes two craft masters.

"Hi?" Will asked slowly and in a hopeful tone, but their expressions only darkened. "Oops."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, to answer some of your questions, I'm thinking of making this a long story and not just jumping around to different events. Does that mean I'm not going to skip around at all? No. **_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews, it means a lot to me. This is the first time I've been on this site in almost 3 years and my other story on here disappeared, and I don't know where it went now. I think it got deleted because I haven't been on here in so long, but anyways…. I'M BACK! **_

_**Oh, and this isn't the time mentioned by Master Chubb at the choosing, tis a different one, because I realized belatedly that some of the things I want to do came before that. But chances are that I'll get to that one eventually. =)**_

"What are you doing in here?" Master Chubb demanded, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

Sir Rodney folded his arms across his chest and watched with hidden amusement as the boy clambered loudly from out of the cupboard and straightened stiffly, wiping his hands on his pants and taking a couple away form the grown men. Will's brown eyes were wide with fear, Sir Rodney saw, then he looked closer at him and had a hard time not making a disgusted face when he saw the slime and gunk that was on the boy's face and in his hair.

"Why are you in here?" Master Chubb asked, taking a step towards Will, Sir Rodney took a step forwards as well. Ready to grab the child if he decided to make a run for it.

Will backed up against the wall, his hands pressed palms down flat against the cool stone behind him. The two craft masters had cornered him and they were both staring angrily down at him, although Master Chubb looked more so than Sir Rodney. Will shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, knowing that he was in deep trouble if he didn't think of something quick.

"I uh…was, um-." Will started aqwardly, as he tried quickly to think of the best reason of hiding in the kitchen. He didn't answer quick enough, and felt his palms go cold and start to sweat as Master Chubb raised his wooden spoon that he carried everywhere with him, Will tensed, knowing what was coming next.

CRACK! The spoon made contact with the top of Will's head with painful force. Will felt his eyes start to water, but held them back as Master Chubb bent over so he was eye to eye with him and raised the spoon threateningly.

"What were you doing in here?" he asked again.

"I was hiding in the cupboard." Will said quickly, before he even realized that he'd spoken. He smiled inwardly at his quick reply, it wasn't a lie…but it wasn't the entire truth either. He roughly rubbed the top of his head where the spoon had hit him and Master Chubb's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I would have never been able to guess." The cook said coldly, no emotion showed on his face as he eyed Will carefully. "You didn't steal my pies, did you?"

"No, sir!" Will exclaimed, seeing where the cook had made a mistake, thus leaving him a way out of this situation. "The pies are still in the kitchen! If I would have stolen them they would either be in my stomach or I'd be long gone from here."

From behind Master Chubb, Sir Rodney raised an eyebrow, and wondered silently if Alyss was the one to ask about that comment. It was quite possible, he figured, since the two ward mates were best friends, and all. He met Will's wavering gaze for a second, then decided that his assumption was most likely the case.

Master Chubb straightened up and looked down at Will, then over at Sir Rodney.

"I'll have my eye on you." The cooking master finally stated, after a moment of silence and no help from the Battle Master as to what to do.

A small grin sprouted on Will's face and his eyes lit up with sudden amusement.

"Only one?" He asked Master Chubb, in a mockingly concerned voice. "What happened to the other one? Did you lose it?"

"Out! Get out of my kitchen, now!" CRACK! The wooden spoon found its mark on Will's shoulder as the boy ran to leave the room.

He made sure to use the stairs this time, though, and jumped two at a time until he was back on the ground floor and running out the front door. His pace slowed as he reached the tree that he had been climbing on earlier.

Will leaned against the tree trunk, he was slightly out of breath, and his heart was racing. 'That was close.' He thought, closing his eyes against the cool summer breeze. 'Next time I will at least have to get the pies out of the kitchen before I get caught.' Next time? He laughed softly at the thought, yeah, next time he would have to do a lot better.

"What did you do?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

He spun around quickly, his eyes flying open. Alyss, Jenny, and Horace were crossing the lawn towards him. Alyss had been the one to speak, but he could see the question written on the other's faces as well.

"Nothing, horrible." Will finally answered, as the trio grew closer, he kept both his eyes on Horace as the bigger boy glared maliciously down at him.

" 'Nothing horrible'," Horace mimicked in a high-pitched voice, then his voice went back to normal as he continued. "What are you now, a goody-goody-to-shoes or something? Cut the good kid act! We all know you're just a trouble making no name; it's obvious what you tried to do. We could all see you eyeing those pies earlier."

Alyss threw Horace a cold glance, but nobody saw. Jenny looked from one boy to the other as they drew closer until they were face to face.

"Well, at least I was able to pull off the 'good kid' act and not get into trouble." Will snapped, his face reddened slightly, "At least I got close to getting those pies, unlike you, who wouldn't even be able to climb up anything except stairs. And even then, the whole fief would hear you coming."

Horace's face turned bright red and he shoved Will back roughly. Will stumbled backwards a couple of steps, but couldn't regain his balance in time to get out of Horace's reach. The larger boy managed to hit Will a couple times on the head, before Will slipped away and ran towards the fief.

Horace followed, determined not to let Will get away. They raced across the grass, Horace's feet slapped the ground loudly and wildly, but Will hardly made any noise at all.

Will's heart was racing and he chanced a glance behind him. Horace was steadily gaining on him and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. He looked forwards again and could see the safety of the fief only 15 meters away. Could he make it? He felt, more than saw, Horace lurch forwards. Then Will's shirt collar grow tight as the bigger boy grabbed it and dragged him to the ground.

Will could hear Jenny and Alyss running to catch up with them, but he knew he'd lost. He felt Horace's fists make contact after contact with his skin, and he struggled to try to get away but knew it was hopeless. Then he saw Horace draw back for another hit, and once again, and knew that this would be it. Horace had one this time.

Will saw the fist get closer and heard Jenny yell something, but couldn't make out what she'd said. He had just enough time to tense before Horace's fist made contact and his vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, due to money problems we have to give up the internet, thus me not being able to finish this story. We have gone as long as 5 years with out Internet before, so chances are we're not getting it back anytime soon.**_

_**If anyone wants to pick it up where I left off or start it over with their own twist they have my complete permission to do so. **_

_**I will be back eventually, I just don't know when that 'eventually' will be. Thank you for all the reviews and praise, but until further notice, I have to end it here. Which sucks because this is what happened to my other story as well. (Stupid money issues.) **_

_**Good by for now---**_


	4. Im back!

_**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm back!!!! :D I'm so excited!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I'll just have to manage this and school……that can't be to hard, can it? OKAY, now, I will have to get back to writing. **_

_**(**__**grins happily**__**)yyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. **_

_**I will skip a small bit of time because honestly, I can't remember where in the world I was going with that last chapter. Oh, and this is going to be a short chapter so I can get back into the groove of this story. **__****__** that doesn't mean that the reviews stop! Hint hint. Lmao. **_

Will kicked the small stone angrily, all he had wanted to do was see if he could climb up to the top of one of the towers. That was it! He wasn't going to do anything dangerous, or get into stuff he wasn't supposed to get into like the guard had said. Will snorted, like climbing any of the towers were dangerous! There were so many hand and foot holds that a blind person could climb them easily, but the guard hadn't found it likely that any blind person would be able to climb anything when Will had mentioned this.

Will watched as the stone bounced away in the ankle high grass and let out a heavy sigh. Today was going to be boring, he could already tell. Not even mid afternoon yet and he was already getting into trouble. His eyes scanned the open area and eventually landed on the large fig tree that he had climbed on so many times before, and there, just behind that was a door that lead into the fief.

The door opened and Sir Rodney came out, his face was hard to read, but he was obviously intent on going somewhere, and going there soon. He didn't even glance in Will's direction as he passed the fig tree and started heading to the forest.

Will raised an eyebrow as he watched the man go by. Where was he going in such a hurry? Will made to follow him, his soft leather boots made no sound as he walked quietly on the grass, his body moving out of habit to the movement of the shadows that were cast by the sun.

He stayed about ten meters behind Sir Rodney in case the man turned around quickly or started to double back, but as of now, he showed no signs of doing so. Will followed him into the woods, the dry Fall leaves made it harder to keep quiet so he dropped back a little farther. Completely intent on what he was doing as to try to avoid any mistakes that would give him away.

Will had almost followed Sir Rodney to the creek when a large hand dropped down on to his shoulder, making him spin around in fright, his voice caught in his throat. But when he looked, there was no body there. Confusion ran through his mind, what was that? Shaking it off as his imagination gone wild, he turned back to follow Sir Rodney again, but, to Will's dismay, the man was out of sight and he had no idea where he had gone off to.

Will let out an aggravated whine and stomped off to head back to the fief. Just as he started to walk away he thought he heard someone chuckling, but again when he looked back, no one was there. He sped up to a jog, the voice and the hand was starting to give him the chills.

Horace was waiting for him as he exited the forest.

"What's the matter? Did the boogieman scare you?" Horace taunted as he saw Will jogging away from the trees.

Will glared; he was to out of breathe to say the comeback that was threatening to break loose but he did manage to stick his tongue out childishly at the larger boy. This only made Horace laugh harder.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, for those of you who mentioned it, and those who didn't, I did mean to put "the castle" instead of "fief". I would fix it in the chapter, but I've been a member here for 4 or 5 years now, and have only just managed to figure my way around. Lol (I'm not the best when it comes to computers.) And, knowing me, I'd probably make it worse. So if you all could just, I guess, pretend, (I think that's the right word) that it's fixed. *hopeful smile* that would be awesome. **_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot! Reviews are what keep me motivated in writing a story. Again, thank you all so much! **_

_**:D **_

_**OH, I skipped some time in between the last chapter and this one. **_

Alyss looked around the dark night worriedly, the person she was looking for had been seen during dinner but then dissapeared, and now was no where to be found. She pulled her jacket tightly around her in a poor attempt to block the cold wind, but the icy wind still penetrated the fabric with ease.

"Will?" She called softly, her voice had started going hoarse over fifteen minuets ago, but she didn't care. A bad snow storm was due any day now, and the way the weather was acting, it looked like it was coming tonight.

A shuffling movement behind Alyss made her turn, Jenny was hurrying towards her, her blonde hair was wind blown and her cheeks and nose were red. Alyss knew that she must look similar.

"Did you find any sign of him?" Jenny called; she had to yell to be heard over the wind.

Alyss didn't even bother with yelling back, she just shook her head and returned to looking around. Snow was starting to fall now, and she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, once the snow started falling hard, there would be no chance in finding him. It would take all she, George, and Jenny had to even get back to the castle. Then a thought hit her.

"Where's George?" Alyss yelled, the wind blocked her voice from ever reaching Jenny, but the other girl had understood what Alyss was getting at.

"He went to check inside the castle, to see if Will'd returned and we didn't know!" Jenny hunched her shoulders and crossed her arms against the wind and looked back up. "Alyss, we can't stay out here much longer! You know Will, he'll be fine!"

Although Jenny had tried to sound confident in Will returning, both girls could still hear the doubt and fear that she'd tried to hide. Alyss looked up at her friend; she knew that she was right. Will was smart, smart alic most of the time, but he was still smart.

"If any of us were to be caught out in a storm like this, he would be the most likely to survive!" Jenny tried again, this time no doubt showed in her voice. "He knows things like this!"

Alyss swallowed hard, the snow falling from the sky was now thick and extremely hard to see through. Her eyes shifted around in a weak attempt to see anything, she wanted no more than for Will to appear though the white darkness that surrounded her and be safe. To walk back to the castle with her and Jenny, even if he had appeared and was laughing because it was all a joke he'd played on them, she wouldn't have cared.

"Alyss!" Jenny cried, "Please, if we wait any longer we'll be lost, too! Will always finds his way back, he'll be fine! We need to get inside."

Alyss closed her eyes and nodded slowly, "Alright."

She allowed herself to be dragged by Jenny back to the castle, the entire time she kept looking behind her, willing her friend to show up, but he didn't. The door shut loudly behind them, and the storm intensified. They hurried to their room and sat together on the floor to try and keep warm, eventually Horace and George joined them.

The wind howled loudly, and hit the windows with unbelievable force, making all four kids look up as they huddled, shaking, around the fireplace. The snow outside was swirling around in tight circles, almost as if they were tornados, and no one could see more than only a couple feet when they looked out any of the windows.

Alyss kept glancing at the door, hoping that at any moment Will would walk in, but nothing happened. None of them even had the strength to talk, and Horace was keeping his comments about Will disappearing to himself.

Jenny sneezed loudly and everyone jumped, she gave them all an apologetic smile. Horace sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, Alyss shrugged and glanced down, and George smiled at her, but the smile never quite reached his eyes.

XxXx XxXx XxXx

Will stumbled blindly forwards, his eyes were shut against the harsh winds and snow, but even if they were open they would be of little use. His eyes were open he could hardly see his hand in front of his own face, let alone a foot in front of him, so he just saved his eyes the burning pain of the weather and kept them shut.

He didn't know how long he'd been stumbling around in the snow before the snow on the ground came well up past his ankles. For all he knew it could only have been a matter of seconds from the time he'd been forced to close his eyes.

Will tripped and landed painfully on his hands and knees, he gasped in shock as his hands landed in the freezing water of the river. Confusion overwhelmed his mind and he quickly pulled back, surprised and disoriented. Why was the river here? Rivers couldn't move. He'd passed the river long before now and had been headed in the other direction. This wasn't possible! Comprehension appeared on his face, immediately followed by aggravation, the storm had turned him around. At some point on trying to make his way home he'd gotten turned completely around and was heading unknowingly back in the direction in which he'd come.

Will punched the snow angrily, he wouldn't be able to get home tonight, not with the storm like this. If he got to turned around he _would _get lost, he sighed. How was he going to do this? Out of all the times he'd gotten himself into trouble, this might just make the top of his list.

Will let himself fall back into the snow, and curled up into a tight ball. He couldn't risk moving incase he fell into the river by mistake. Will felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

"Did I sink myself to deep this time?" he asked, he couldn't even hear his own voice as the wind carried it far off into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: long time no write on this. Lol. Sorry, I've been caught up with my other story. I haven't forgotten about this one though, THUS the new chapter. –laughs- ONWARDS TYPE!**_

_**XxXx**_

Slowly Will began to come to his sense. It took him a minute to remember where exactly he was and what had taken place. He couldn't feel his arms or legs, and his heart began to race with fear. His first thought was that they had fallen off, but as he raised his head to look, he saw that they were still attached. Slightly blue perhaps, but still attached none-the-less.

He let out a soft sigh of relief. He forced himself to his knees, and nearly cried out. Pain shot through Will's body and he fell back to the ground. He lay there immobilized for a second as his blood started to start circulating again, causing his body to feel as if he was on fire. Knowing that he had to get back to the fief, he pushed himself up again, this time more slowly and hesitant. His stiff muscles protested, but he ignored them.

The moment he came to his feet his head spun and exploded in pain. Will automatically put a hand to it, when he pulled his hand back, he was able to see blood on his palm. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he wondered the extent of his injury. He let his hand fall back to his side and he started to move forwards.

He had only managed to walk a few meters before he stumbled in the deep snow. He landed on his knees. He couldn't keep up like this. It was too much work. He fell over onto his side in a helpless heap. Will didn't know how long he'd lied there before he started to get hot. Confused as to why he wasn't cold anymore, Will took his jacket off and tossed it behind him. Just that slight effort made his arm start to shake, and his temples throbbed.

Will felt his eyes slide shut as he started to drift in and out of consciousness.

Dark….

Sweet, cold darkness…

The cold snow felt good against as his hot skin, he roused just barely enough to hear heavy footsteps.

Cold, very cold, but it felt so, so nice…

…

One hour…

…

Two hours…

…

Three…

…

Voices…

Voices?! As in people!?!? Will tried to open his eyes and say something, but the only thing that came out was a hoarse croaking noise.

"Shh, it will be okay." A large hand was being held against his face, the persons warm hand felt boiling hot against his face and Will jerked away.

Will heard another voice say something. He struggled to look around, but couldn't focus his vision to see any farther than arms length. A harsh cough erupted from his chest and he gave up, going limp against the ground.

Dark again…

No voices, no people, just dark, pure, wonderful darkness…

He was being carried, that much he knew, but he could only hope that he was being taken back to the fief. Another cough raked his body; the force of it made his lungs hurt, and then start to throw up.

If Will had been fully awake he would have been worried that he'd just thrown up on the man carrying him and trying to help, but it seemed by the persons reaction that he hadn't. And at the moment, Will didn't care.

The person carrying him yelled something and Will flinched at the loud noise, although he couldn't understand what was being shouted.

"WILL!"

Will recognized the sound of his closest friend, Alice, and knew at once that everything was going to be okay.

Warmth…

Worried voices…

Darkness…

Always darkness…

XxXx

"Will?"

Silence…then again.

"Will?"

This time Will heard worry in the person's voice. He attempted to respond, but he couldn't make himself speak. He knew the voice, he recognized it, he would recognize it anywhere. Alyss.

"Will, what did you DO?" That was Jenny.

Will smiled, although he knew no smile of any kind was on his face. How could they possibly be worried? He was right here besides them. Unless…

Will dismissed the thought as another voice spoke.

"It served him right! Why in the world would he go out in a storm anyways?"

"Horace, stop it! You know as well as we do that it wasn't a 'storm' when he left!" Alyss scolded.

Horace 'humph'ed and fell silent.

"Okay, you guys need to go back to your rooms now." A woman's voice chided sweetly. "He needs rest."

Will rolled his eyes under his eyelids, which was about as much as he could do. Why couldn't they stay? They weren't bugging him in the least!

"Yes, ma'am." They individually said, and Will could hear them making their way out of the room.

XxXx

Will had hardly moved for two more days, and it came as a shock when one of the sentries had entered the room to have a stern talking to with the boy about going out in bad weather to see that he was missing.

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?" the sentry asked incredulously.

The woman who had been taking care of Will looked aghast.

"He was here last night, and this morning he was gone!" She explained, motioning to the empty bed.

"Well, where did he go?"

"How about YOU tell me when he turns up?" The woman asked sarcastically. "Every time he comes here, for any reason, he leaves before he's fully healed. Why am I the one to have to keep up with him? He hasn't **died** yet, so why should we be worried? Go ask one of his little friends."

"Will's gone?"

Both adults turned at the scared voice, and saw Jenny and George standing in the doorway. The lady and sentry glanced at each other, than at the kids.

"You mean, you haven't seen him?" the sentry asked slowly. He glanced outside at the snow, what the kid really stupid enough to go back out there?!

"No since yesterday, and that was here." Jenny said, looking up at George. "Where could he have gone? He could hardly open his eyes twelve hours ago!"

"Maybe Alyss has seen him." George suggested, Jenny nodded and they both walked off quickly. Leaving the adults to themselves.

"So you haven't seen him either?" Alice asked when she saw her two friends running towards her.

"No, we were hoping you have."

Alyss shook her head sadly.

"We'll meet outside the kitchen. I'll check around here, George check outside, Jenny…" Alyss didn't need to finish her sentence because they had already taken off in different directions.

George ran through the thick snow, he didn't think that Will would have gone back outside so soon after what had happened. But with Will, one could never say something wasn't possible. But he saw no sign of the lad.

Neither did the other two, for that matter. Out of breath and exhausted the trio trudged to the door of the kitchen, where Alyss had told them to meet. It was obvious on their faces that none of them had even seen a hint that Will was around.

"I guess that's a no." Jenny sighed, defeated. She slid down to a sitting position, her back pressed against the wall.

Some minutes later Master Chubb passed them, only glancing at the kids sitting by his door. Jenny looked up at him for a moment, but then looked away, returning to her thoughts as to where Will might have gotten.

Before the door had even swung completely shut, all three of them could hear Master Chubb yelling.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU FOOD STEALING KID!!! I THOUGHT THEY SAID YOU WERE BED BOUND!!!!!! GET OUT!!"

Alyss, Jenny, and George sat up quickly. And they all grinned when they heard Will's voice.

"But, Mater Chubb, I was hungry, and growing boys need food, too-"

"GROWING BOYS, YES! YOU, NO! YOU'LL EAT ALL THE FOOD IN HERE GIVEN THE CHANCE!! OUT, OUT, OUT!!"

The three kids out in the hallway had to smother giggles and laughs as Master Chubb all but threw Will out the kitchen door. Will hung his head in a mock pout and stuck his bottom lip out.

"I was just hungry." He said as Master Chubb glared at him.

"Then wait until dinner, it's all but half an hour away!"


End file.
